tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Tartarus
thumb|300px|Der Rumpf der Tartarus Die Tartarus ist ein Fortbewegungsmittel aus Tales of the Abyss. Allgemeines Die Tartarus ist ein bereits älteres Modell eines Landschlachtschiffs und entstammt dem Handwerk der Arbeiter aus Sheridan in Kimlasca. Sie und eine Reihe weiterer Schiffe einer ähnlichen Bauart gehören jedoch dem Militär von Malkuth an, was der Tatsache zu verdanken ist, dass Sheridan Handwerker aus beiden Reichen beschäftigt und auch Aufträge aus beiden Reichen angenommen werden dürfen. Trotz ihrer Größe reicht eine Mannschaft von nur etwas mehr als 100 Menschen aus, um sie angemessen zu bedienen. Unter Deck wird die Beleuchtung durch Fonstones gewährleistet, die auf das dritte Fonon (Feuer) reagieren und dann zu leuchten beginnen. Als Schlachtschiff besitzt die Tartarus Kanonen an Bord. Zusätzlich ist sie mit einem Notfallabsturzsystem ausgestattet, bei dessen Aktivierung sämtliche Funktionen nicht mehr einsatzfähig sind und ausschließlich die Hafenluke offen steht, um das Schiff verlassen zu können. Außerdem besitzt die Tartarus ebenfalls ein Notfallsystem, um auf dem Wasser zu reisen zu können, wobei sie von einer Art großem Luftkissen über der Oberfläche gehalten wird. In diesem Fall kann sie sich jedoch nur außerordentlich langsam fortbewegen. Die Tartarus ist mittlerweile so alt, dass in ihr Bauteile verarbeitet sind, die zur Zeit von Tales of the Abyss nicht mehr produziert werden. Geschichte Erstmals erscheint die Tartarus, nachdem Luke fon Fabre und Tear Grants das Tataroo Valley verlassen, in das sie versehentlich durch eine Hyperresonance befördert worden sind. Mit einem Kutscher haben sie vereinbart, dass er sie bis in die Hauptstadt bringt, wobei die Helden unterwegs die Tartarus entdecken, die hinter einer von den Dark Wings gesteuerten Kutsche her ist. Erst nach dem Sieg über die Liger Queen in den Cheagle Woods wird die Tartarus jedoch betreten, da Luke und Tear von Jade Curtiss vermeintlich gefangen genommen und an Bord gebracht werden. Hier erhält Jade von Luke die Zusicherung, dass er mit seinem Onkel König Ingobert VI sprechen wird, sodass Ion als Bote des Friedens in Begleitung des Malkuth-Militärs nach Kimlasca einfahren darf. Kurz darauf wird die Tartarus von Oracle Knights überfallen, die von den God-Generals angeführt werden. Genaueres zu den Ereignissen ist hier zu finden. Die Helden können die Tartarus schlussendlich zurückerobern. Später, bei dem Sturz von Akzeriuth in das Qliphoth, gerät auch die Tartarus in diese Ereignisse hinein. Sie übersteht den Sturz in das Qliphoth, aber da das Qliphoth flüssig ist, muss die Tartarus ihr Luftkissen ausfahren, weshalb sie sich sehr langsam fortbewegt. Die Helden begeben sich nach Yulia City und lassen sich schließlich in der Tartarus durch Memory Particles aus dem Qliphoth in die Outer Lands heben. Dies ist möglich, weil Teodoro Grants eine Apparatur an der Tartarus anbringen ließ, die ähnlich wie die Passage Rings die ausgestoßenen Memory Particles stimuliert und stärkt. Die Tartarus wird im Verlauf von Tales of the Abyss weitestgehend von der Albiore abgelöst, die als fliegendes Fortbewegungsmittel deutlich schneller unterwegs ist. Nur einmal noch nutzen die Helden die Tartarus, als sie die Vibrationen des Kerns von Auldrant stoppen wollen. Die Tartarus wurde von der Class I und Class M soweit modifiziert, dass sie die Vibrationen des Kerns ausgleichen kann, sobald sie in ihn hineingesteuert wurde. Die Idee dahinter ist, dass die Tartarus den Vibrationen mit Sicherheit standhalten kann, weil selbst ein Sturz in den Qliphoth sie nicht zerstören konnte. Die Helden haben hierbei eine Zeitbegrenzung von fünf Tagen, in denen sie von Sheridan aus zum Kern über das Loch beim ehemaligen Akzeriuth gelangen müssen. Von der Tartarus aus sollen sie dann die an Deck stehende Albiore mithilfe einer Fonic Glyph aus dem Kern wieder nach oben schleudern lassen. Auch zu diesen Ereignissen ist hier Genaueres zu lesen. Letztendlich gelingt der Plan jedoch. Nach dem einmonatigen Zeitsprung besteht die Befürchtung, dass die Tartarus den immer stärker werdenden Vibrationen von Auldrants Kern nicht standhalten kann. Da die Helden die Ursache des stärker werdenden Planet Storms in Van Grants vermuten, wird dieses Problem jedoch mit dem Sieg über ihn gelöst. Kurzgefasst *Die Tartarus ist ein Landschlachtschiff von dem Militär von Malkuth, wurde aber in Sheridan in Kimlasca gebaut. *Die Tartarus ist so alt, dass einige ihrer Bauteile nicht mehr produziert werden. Aber sie ist außerordentlich stabil und konnte selbst durch einen Sturz von den Outer Lands in das Qliphoth nicht zerstört werden, was einem Sturz von 30.000 Metern entspricht. *Die Tartarus dient letztendlich als das endgültige Werkzeug, um die Vibrationen von Auldrants Kern zu stoppen und damit die Verflüssigung der Länder im Qliphoth zu beenden. Wissenswertes *In der griechischen Mythologie ist Tartaros ein personifizierter Teil der Unterwelt unterhalb des Hades. Tartaros gilt hierbei als einer der ersten Götter, der aus dem Chaos entstand. Kategorie:Tales of the Abyss Kategorie:Fortbewegungsmittel Kategorie:Technologie __FORCETOC__